


Bite me

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho hates his teeth, but Jun makes him think otherwise.





	

Jun glared in irritation at his bandmate and lover Sho, who was checking his teeth for only the 7th time that morning. Only the 7th time. Because he knew Sho would check and pick and his teeth at least another 5 times before they finally leave the house. Granted, appearances were important in the showbiz and Jun checks hi teeth in the mirror too, as he did when they caught him during the New Year Shiyagare dokkiri special. But he only checks it once after his eats. And only if there's filming later on. Definitely not like 10 times in the span of an hour!

 

The breaking straw came that night, when Jun waited impatiently for Sho to come out of the shower. Sho had ended work earlier than him, so he returned home first and was in the bathroom when Jun reached home. It was summer and the weather outside was sweltering hot, so Jun sat himself on a chair positioned strategically below the A/C vents to cool off. The bed looked soft and inviting, but both Jun and Sho hated dirtying the bedsheets so he satisfied himself with leaning back on the chair. Jun didn't realize it, but he must have dozed off cos when he opened his eyes again, a good half an hour had passed. 'What the freak is Sho doing in the bathroom!' Jun cursed as he realized the bathroom door was still locked.

"Sho! Sho!" Jun yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door.

A sudden surge of panic raised in his heart as he wondered if anything had happened to the newscaster idol. He was about to head to the storeroom to search for the keys when the lock turned and the sheepish looking Sho peeked out for the bathroom.

"Ah Jun... you're home already, sorry I didn't realize..." Sho apologized.

"What the hell were you doing in the bathroom! I took a nap in the time you were in there!" Jun growled angrily.

When Sho remained silent, Jun continued, "Don't tell me you were checking on your teeth for the past 30 minutes!"

The embarrassed look on Sho's face told Jun all he needed to know. Something just snapped inside Jun.

"Just what the fuck is the problem with you and your teeth!" Jun huffed in anger.

"It's... it's ugly!" Sho stammered, frightened by Jun's sudden outburst.

Jun took a deep breath and counted to 10 to calm himself down before he continued.

"Baby look," Jun said as he pressed his palms on Sho's cheeks and gently used his thumbs to trace each and every tooth.

"Your teeth is perfect. It's so cute. Too cute even. I love it." Jun whispered.

"Shush don't protest. It's prettier than mine, its natural." Jun continued speaking softly.

"You didn't have to get an operation to correct your teeth like I had to." Jun cooed.

"I wish I did tho..." Before Sho could finish the sentence however, Jun launched himself at Sho and kissed him aggressively.

Sho let Jun take control and Jun traced his tongue over Sho's teeth, one by one. The finally broke the kiss when Jun ran out of teeth to trace.

"Bite. Bite me." Jun whispered into Sho's ears.

That statement took effect immediately as a twinkle of mischief appeared in Sho's eyes.

"Oh where do you want me to bite you Maa-chan?" Sho whispered back.

"Everywhere Sho-kun. Everywhere." Jun replied, as they started tugging each other's clothes off.

Off came the shirts. Sho eyed the milky, white, soft skin of his partner before deciding to go for the shoulder blades. Sho gave then area an experimental lick.

"Hnn salty..." Sho commented as he tasted Jun's sweat.

"Uhuh..." Jun muttered as he freed Sho of his underwear, revealing the two white and fleshing bums underneath.

 

Jun started stroking and caressing Sho’s butt, drawing circles and patterns on the bouncy soft flesh as Sho took a small nibble on Jun’s shoulder. Sho worked his way downwards, alternating between licking, sucking, and biting. He chewed on Jun’s right nipple and sucked on the left. He drew pictures on Jun’s chest, leaving trails of saliva and bite marks where he had been. Jun moaned in pleasure as he relinquished control to his lover, letting his lover guide him. Sho worked his way down to Jun’s crouch. He sucked expertly on Jun’s balls and manhood, teasing and sending waves of pleasure down Jun’s spine as he trace each and every vein in the engorged member. Sho’s hands fumbled about until he found the bottle of lube. Squeezing it liberally on his fingers, Sho gently massaged his lover’s firm ass, and slowly making his hand towards the sacred hole of pleasure, all the while not forgetting to tease Jun with his tongue.

“Shoooooooo,” Jun groaned as Sho inserted his fingers into Jun’s tight ass and started fingering the younger man.

“Inside….. meeee,” Jun moaned as Sho sank his teeth playfully into his lover’s balls.

“Urggggg now!” Jun squealed as Sho pushed his fingers deeper into Jun.

Getting up, Sho pushed his lover and made him bend over the bathtub as he inserted his eager penis into the awaiting hole. Heavy panting and moaning could be heard as Sho held Jun firmly down on the bathtub, not giving him a chance to move. The pace and rhythm was solely Sho’s to control alone. Slowly at first, then fast, in and out, in and out. He slammed himself faster and faster, harder and harder against this lover until a scene of white stars erupted in his eyes as he ejected inside of Jun.

 

Sho collapsed on top of Jun. who was still bending over the bathtub as he panted and caught his breath back. Intense. It was so intense. He sat down on the cold bathroom tiles as he tried to gain some composure after the orgasm. When he finally stood up, he found Jun lying down in the bathtub, slowly filling the bathtub up with water. Jun was stroking himself, his shiny lube coated penis standing fully erect. Only the splotches of whitish fluid on his stomach, on parts where the water have yet to reach, gave his earlier ejectculation away.

“Ride me,” Jun moaned as he stroked his penis again.

Sho didn’t need to be told twice as he got himself into the bathtub.

“Lie down on me," Jun commanded as he reached for the shower hose.

Turning togger on the shower head such that it would shot out a directed stream of water, Jun used the stream of water to tease Sho, directly the jet over his balls, and ass. Stuffing two fingers up Sho’s ass, Jun hastily prepared his lover.

“Hurry up!” Sho squealed, his member was once again standing up at full attention impatiently.

 

Abandoning the shower head to the side, Jun positioned himself and thrust upward, entering his lover in one swift motion. Sho gave a little yelp of surprise, but he recovered and was moving in an instant, sending water splashing out each time he slammed down. As the bathtub started getting full, Sho started floating upwards more and that gave Jun the room to start manoeuvring too. It was Jun who realised that the bathtub was overflowing and kicked the tap off, but they kept going after that. Enjoying the strange sensation of having sex in the water. When both their staminas finally gave way, Sho first, followed by Jun, they were both throughly spent.

Sho laid down on Jun as he watched his milky seeds dissipate in the water.

Behind him, Jun leaned close to his ear and whispered, “I love you baby.”

“Me too,” Sho whispered back.

 

Sho never complained about his teeth again.


End file.
